Jayden
Appearance Jayden is a young man with messy Blue Hair and Golden Yellow Eyes and he stands at the height of 6'5 and weighs 158LBS. He is a muscular man with a decent athletic build. Personality Jayden is well known for being cold-hearted, emotionless and ruthless, but instead he is Kind, Caring, Calm, Protective, and Energetic. He is only serous when he needs to be, especially if someone harms the people he cares for. Backstory 3,000 years ago, when Jayden was born, there was a war between the Demons and Gods. Dark had hoped Jayden would be the one to end the war as he was born with immense power and great potential. The War lasted for 200 more years until one day, the God Hyperdeath had encountered Jayden and they fought eachother, since Jayden was fighting a God, he was slowly losing until he got a sudden boost of power and was given the Blade, God Slayer by an unknown person and used the Blade to finally kill the God of Hyperdeath, but just so Death didn't get out of control, Jayden took over the mantle of God of Hyperdeath. This gave the demons the advantage as they charged into battle and won the War, as they then signed a Peace Treaty and Dark became the God of the Universe, with Jayden as his heir. Normal Powers and Abilities Immense Magic Reserves: '''Since Jayden is a god, he has a big reserve of magic so it would be hours until he runs out of magic '''Enchanced Speed: '''Jayden has immense speed to where he can move faster than light and he looks like a blur to his opponents '''Enchanced Strength: '''Jayden has the strength of a god at his disposal, so he has the ability to destroy a Planet with a minimum of one punch. '''Supernatural Durabality: '''Jayden has extremely high Durabiltiy, to the point where he can survive the force of 80 Planets slamming into him. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Jayden can manipulate almost every type of Fire in any way possible, expect for a few types of fire. '''Divine Lightning Manipulation: '''Jayden can summon, create, and shape Divine Lightning and manipulate it in every way possible. '''Full Counter: '''This is Jayden's inherit magic which allows him to reflect any magical attack an opponent sends at him right back at them with twice the power '''Demonic Lightning Manipulation: '''Jayden can manipulate demonic lightning at will, and can strike and shock his opponents with it. '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Jayden can manipulate any type of darkness, and his control of darkness is boosted at Night during the Dark '''Portal Manipulation: '''Jayden can open and control Portals at will as it used for fast travel and escaping fights. '''Dragon Slayer Magic: This magic grants Jayden the ability to slay a Dragon and absorb their powers as he is a combination of a 1st and 5th Generation Dragon Slayer, meaning if he eats a Dragon, he obtains their power. God Slayer Magic: '''This magic gives Jayden the ability to kill a God/Deity and absorb their powers as his own and make it his own magic. '''Rays of Destruction: '''Jayden fires multiplie rays at that destroy or damage anything that comes into contact with the rays. '''Cosmic Punisher: '''Jayden delivers an immensely powerful punch that has the force to level 30 Mountains in a single blow. God of Hyperdeath Abilities and Powers '''Immense Magic Supply: '''While in his God Form, Jayden gains an even bigger supply of magic that can last for days. '''Hypergoner: '''It is a skull-like blaster that the user can summon at will as it is filled with Destruction Energy, a single beam from this blaster can completely obliterate any inorganic object that it hits '''Destruction: Jayden has the ability to destroy or erase any inorganic object with a single word, being "Destroy.", if he is extremely angry it works on living things like Humans, Animals and etc. Resurrection: '''Jayden can resurrect an amount of 5 people per day back to life, if they decided of a noble cost and deserve to be brought back. '''Death Inducement: '''Since he is the God of Hyperdeath, Jayden can force death upon a person who deserves to and has no pure heart, making them instantly die or be killed. '''Transformation: Jayden has the ability to transform his body into anything he sees fit, like growing tentacles or changing into a Dragon. Divine Sword Hyperdeath: 'Jayden puts his fist up to look like a blade then swipes downwards at an opponent, causing their chest to open up as a giant cut appears on their chest, which makes blood gush out of it. Powerlevel 3,500,000,000,000,000,000 Equipment Kamishini: A Giant Boardsword that has enough force to level a mountain if swung at full power, this blade can absorb power than use it as its own, it is extremely durable, as it was mainly made of out Katchin. Power Seal Necklace: It is a necklace that seals and helps keep Jayden's power from going out of control. Zanpakūto ''After unlocking his Zanpakūto, Jayden was able to develop more forms and states for Kamishini which he calls Sword Release instead of Shikai and Bankai as he modified his Zanpakūto, which boosts it's power and strength in a fight,more than a normal Shikai and Bankai. ''The first mode, which is his Shikai is dubbed and called "Zanata No Kamishini" otherwise translated to "残忍の神々し Zan'nin no kōgōshi". His Zanpakūto becomes a blue katana-like blade with chains attached to the handle. This state is based off of Jayden's [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation '''Fire Manipulation] and Lightning Manipulation. It boosts his ability to control Fire and Lightning as his flames reach their peak, as they become insanely hot and his lightning can stun someone for hours if they are weak to lightning. His speed also increases, this state can destroy half a city with a single wing of its blade.''